


the last time x change my mind

by amazingfrancium



Series: song to fan fiction [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingfrancium/pseuds/amazingfrancium
Summary: MC and the other RFA members went out on a beach vacation and sat around a campfire. When it was MC's turn to share something, everyone demanded a song.. and a duet.Months later, the exes met again in the bar where MC just did a gig. It's been years since they talked about how they felt for each other. Could this be their last time? Or will they change their mind?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Series: song to fan fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992157
Kudos: 9





	the last time x change my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I used a cover instead of the original because MC’s using a guitar here. and just imagine MC doing plucking instead of the ordinary strumming in the intro.

[Link to the covered version of the song.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_xLLSuG953Q)

Words in _**bold-italic letters indicate the character’s thoughts**_ (whether if it’s within the flashback or present), _italics indicate a flashback_ , and **bold ones are the lyrics of the song** , but there will parts in the one shot where I’ll use those for something else. 

* * *

The sun was slowly setting; hues of orange, yellow, and red started to fade as the color of the night sky began to show. The full moon came out early and has its reflection shun down on the sea. The wind was getting colder, as everyone started to wear their jackets, scarfs, or shawls. The members did not expect a cold night this evening, but they were glad that the breeze was calm. Just enough to easily build a campfire before the sun completely sets. 

Zen and Yoosung started building the fire; gathering the wood and matches and.. failed attempts. Saeyoung then joined them– to just _disturb_. 

“Sae-Saeyoung! SHUT UP! We are building a fire here! It’ll be nice if you helped!” Yoosung whined. The red-haired man mocked the blonde even more. While trying to keep his patience, the silver-haired beauty kept trying to light up the fire. 

“Idiots.” Saeran muttered as he looked at the three two men failing at their _simple_ task. He headed over to Jaehee and MC, who were prepping the food. Various snacks were placed in each paper plate and bowl. Since everyone had a heavy lunch, they all agreed to make it light for that evening. 

“Here are the marshmallows. Good thing it didn’t melt in the car.” They looked up at Saeran and were relieved. “Oh, thank goodness.” Jaehee got the bags of the white, fluffy treat out of his arms. “Is there anything else I could do?” He asked. “Hmmm.. Go assemble the chairs and mini tables. They are over there.” Jaehee ordered and pointed out where it was. 

“..Ha-Haha! Finally! In your face!” Yoosung shouted out. The campfire had perfectly lit up the space they were camping at. Jaehee cheered while poking the marshmallow on its sticks. MC smiled at the men-children; Saeyoung picked on Yoosung and vice versa, while Zen tried to stop the two.

“When will they ever stop?” MC asked, placing the chips into bowls. “’Til they end up killing each other, I guess.” Saeran replied, putting up the final adjustments on the mini-tables. MC laughed and turned to Jaehee. “I’m done with the chips. What else is needed, chief?” MC jokingly saluted to her. Jaehee squinted her eyes. “Hey, stop. Don’t call me that.” She then got the bowls from MC and placed it on the tables. “Seems like everything’s almost done.. So no help needed now. Thanks, MC.” Jaehee gave MC a smile. “Eh it’s nothing. Anyways, I’ll just go get my stuff.” MC headed over to the van.

While everyone was busy preparing for tonight’s event, the slightly older members were doing their own things. V was taking photos of the moon and shore, not missing out the view in front of him. He sighed, putting down the camera, while reminiscing. 

“..If only you were here to see it. _If only_..” He muttered and closed his eyes tight. He opened it back a few seconds later as he felt something soft brush against his leg. V looked down and smiled, seeing the clingy Elizabeth the 3rd looking up to him with a smile. “Want a photo with the sunset, El?” The snow white cat meowed. V chuckled and knelt down on the sand, positioning the camera in a good angle. He took the photo and looked at it. 

The perfect mix of the sky’s colors, with Elizabeth the 3rd’s eloquent silhouette. **_Oh he would love this_** , V thought. He stood up and called out Elizabeth to follow him. V approached the silent CEO-in-line, who’s holding a wine flask and was admiring the scenery. 

He called out his friend’s attention. “Jumin, come look at this.” Jumin turned to him, beginning to be curious. V then showed the photo and Jumin chuckled. “Can you have it developed? I’d like the photo to be framed and placed in my room.” He asked his friend. “Of course, Jumin. It is also one of my favorite shots today.” V looks over to the sea, as it begins to be darker. 

“It should be. The sunset view _is_ beautiful, but placing Elizabeth the 3rd in the view puts nature to shame.” Jumin confidently said. “Good thing Hyun drank meds for his allergies then.” V teased. “Well, he knew that I would bring Elizabeth even without his consent. It’s nice that he adjusted.” Jumin turned away from the view to look at the other members behind them; Zen, Yoosung, and Saeran started roasting their marshmallows, Jaehee held a bowl with nuts in it, and Saeyoung was munching his Honey Butter chips.

His vision quickly focused on the member carrying a stringed instrument. MC walked to the other members settled by the fire. She then sat beside Jaehee and shared the mixed nuts with her.

Many thoughts got into Jumin’s head. So many how’s, why’s, what if’s. He couldn’t stop looking at MC. _**Even when the campfire is not on its best lighting angle, she still looks beautiful**_ , he thought.

V turned to his friend, noticing that he was stuck staring at MC. To V, Jumin looked like she took something from him. **_Well, she sort of did in some sense._** He felt pity and broke the silence.

“Hey. Let’s head over to them. Campfire night is about to start.” Jumin snapped himself back to reality and nodded, following V. They walked to where the others were.

———————

“Ugh, when will this end?” Zen complained, leaning against Yoosung’s shoulder. Saeran sighed and looked at his twin brother with disappointment. 

The sun has completely set and the full moon shined brightly, with the stars twinkling. It was part of the campfire night where each member gets to share something to everyone. It could be anything, and with that, Saeyoung took his chances. He sang a song from his favorite musical.

“Kiss me goodbye, I’m defYING GRAVITYYY~” Saeyoung sang with high spirits. Jaehee covered her ears as he tried to hit the note. Zen and Yoosung tried to stop him, while MC and V laughed at them.

Saeyoung then finished the song and bowed, thanking everyone for listening. He earned glares from his brother and closest friends. Jaehee and MC forced themselves to clap their hands and compliment. “You were good, Saeyoung... I always forget that you could actually sing.” V said, with a tone that showed that he was not being serious.

“Ah, it’s nothing! And now.. it’s MC’s turn!” Saeyoung clapped for MC. “It would be a waste of talent and of your time and effort practicing if you don’t play for us.” He added. 

“I even heard from a lot of people that you perform good.” Zen joined in the ‘pep talk’. MC scratched the back of her neck as she felt awkward. She may be working as a full-time musician, but she still had the stage fright. Especially in a small crowd that consists of her close friends.

“Eheh. Well… since I promised you guys…” MC brought out her guitar from its bag. The members had been convincing her to sing for them again. It was ever since she performed a song during the party. They wanted to hear her sing exclusively, but somehow they never got the perfect timing where her shyness didn’t succumb. 

“Finally! We get to hear from MC.” Yoosung expressed.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to hear her sing.” Jaehee said.

“Better be good.” Saeran muttered, which was heard by Jaehee. She gave him a light poke on the waist.

_**It was good. I was even lucky enough to hear it almost all the time**_ , Jumin thought. He has been quiet all along. He only curved his mouth to a small smile or let out a soft chuckle when one of the members said something funny or cat-related. He was petting his cat to sleep, who was on her cat bed. He couldn’t speak out as he was not able to concentrate, scared that he might accidentally slip some words he didn't intend to say. 

He couldn’t fixate being in the same space as her, knowing she’s not his anymore. He sighed and took sips from his flask. 

MC was checking if the strings were tuned. Saeyoung then had an idea. A crazy idea.“Oh! OH! What if we let Jumin sing with MC?” 

He immediately covered his mouth, realizing what he had done. Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise. It was silent and uneasy. Even Saeran was shook to the core. 

_**Sae-saeyoung.. why you..**_ MC was frozen in her place, eyes traveling to Jumin, who had loosen his grip on his flask. She looked away before he could catch her looking at him. _**Fuck.**_

Zen broke the silence. “Are you serious, Saeyoung? You probably had too much of your chips.”

“Y-yeah.” Yoosung agreed. 

Saeyoung hid his face behind Saeran. “Aigoooo aigooo…” He felt ashamed, scolding himself that he broke the rule they all agreed, which is to not mention _anything_ from the past, especially from their past.

It was hard putting back all the members of the RFA in one place, even for a simple hangout. With what happened two years ago, it made some members keep their distance from certain members. It broke the others, as the possibility of everyone getting along again like it used to was then just a mere vision. So, they tried picking out a vacation date, place, etc. where everyone is available and would have no excuse to bail. 

MC never wanted to come in the first place, knowing that her ex-fiance will be going. _“You know why I won’t go. What if he tries to make a move on me again?– Remember why we broke up, Jaehee.” MC explained to Jaehee by the phone. “I know.. but I told V to tell him about it, so it will be fine..” MC bit her bottom lip._

_Hey… he’s not the only who’s coming. Zen, Yoosung, Saeyoung, and even Saeran will be there. It’s been a while, MC. I– or we can’t just let this association fall apart again due to ex-lovers.” MC chuckled at Jaehee’s fake disgust tone on the last part._

_“Please, MC. For me? Or at least for the RFA’s future?” Jaehee crossed her fingers while waiting for MC to respond._

_“...Okay. For you and the RFA.”_

Saeran then stood for his brother’s behalf. “Um.. well, you know that you both don’t have to do it though…” The others nodded. “Yeah.. you can continue now, MC.” V reassured. The musician shrugged and checked back if her guitar is tuned.

 _ **It will be over soon**_ , MC thought. _**It will be over so–**_

“I’ll sing.” Everyone turned their heads to the one who said it. 

MC froze again, and this time had eye contact with him. _**Oh, fuck.**_

“Uh.. J-Jumin. Heh– you don’t have to do that. ‘T was a joke!” Saeyoung tried to convince him, as he was feeling even more guilty.

Jumin shrugged it off, his confidence building up. “It’s fine, Saeyoung.. Unless it’s okay with you, MC.”

Heads were now turned to MC. She looked down, so that she could make a decision. She was then having second thoughts. **_I mean, it’s just a duet, what could possibly go wrong?_** **Um, let me remind you of the last time you both did a duet.. it got you engaged. You don’t want to go back to that loophole again, right?** _ **But he seems different from before. He didn’t even try to get my attention today!**_ **No, don’t. You’re gonna fall again.** _ **No, I’m just thinking too much.**_

“.. For old times’ sake at least.” 

She slowly looked up to Jumin, feeling that familiar warmth. She took a deep breath

“S-sure.” She forced a smile. _**Yeah.. what could possibly go wrong?…**_

Jumin stood up, brought his chair and sat beside MC. The others couldn’t even say anything. They were either thrilled thinking on what could possibly happen after this, or just nervous that this might go down.

MC cleared her throat. “What song then?”

Jumin looked at her and gave her a small smile. “The Last Time.”

 _ **Are you even serious?**_ She looked at him to check if he was kidding or not. _**And he was not.**_ “O-oh. Okay then.” MC started playing.

Everyone fell in love with her pro-plucking of the intro. They felt relaxed, finding something to lean on.

MC’s awkwardness was lifted up by looking at them She then turned to Jumin, giving him the cue to start.

**“Find myself at your door, just like all those times before.**

**I’m not sure how I got there. All roads, they lead me here.**

**I imagine you are home. In your room, all alone.**

Jumin stayed staring at her, even if she was not looking. She was busy concentrating on the strumming. 

**And you open your eyes into mine, and everything feels better."**

Everyone was surprised that Jumin could sing. It didn’t come to them yet that he carried a tone. As MC started to blend in, everyone sank in and listened, trying to catch any body language between them. 

**“And right before your eyes, I’m breaking**

**No past, no reasons why.**

**Just you and me.”**

And before Jumin knew it, he started reminiscing.

_Jumin was focused on reading the story to MC, who was lying beside him. Even with the deep voice, he made sure that the stress and intonation was said right. MC felt at home under the thick blanket, not feeling any colder as she adored Jumin’s storytelling and warmth. She found herself lost in his voice, until Jumin slammed the book shut._

_“That’s for tonight. And you’re getting sleepy.” He said, placing the book on his bedside table. Jumin then adjusted his place under the blanket and wrapped his arms around MC, pulling her closer_

_“Hmmm.. I wasn’t even listening.” She said. “I just have a thing for your voice.” She giggled, as her cheeks turned pink._

_“I know. I also have a thing for your thing with my voice.” Jumin pressed his forehead against MC’s, as MC laughed at how he describes her like for his voice._

_They stayed like that for a while, until MC pulled away, at a distance where she could get a good overlook of his face, his eyes. Him._

_“What is it, darling? Do I have something on my face?” Jumin asked_

_“No, no.. You don’t.” MC smiled. “I just.. can’t believe I get to have this view every night before I sleep.”_

_Jumin smiled back. He grabbed her left hand and kissed at where the engagement ring was. “I should be the one who’s lucky. You actually had the choice to not be in this lifestyle, to not be with me._ **_And she did._ ** _I knew that it could happen, but you still chose to stay.”_ **_But not for long._ **

_She sighed. “Yep, and I have no regrets.” She then moved her head closer, ‘til their foreheads touch again._

_“I’ll never leave you, as long as you won’t give up on me.” MC looked deep into his eyes._ **_I gave up._ **

_Jumin looked back and kissed her nose. “You know I won’t._ **_I’m sorry._ ** _I love you, MC. I’ll always be.. your number one fan, your view before you sleep every night; just yours.”_

_“And you’re mine, Jumin. I love you too.”_

The memory finished, as it was now MC’s solo in the song. As she sang, everyone was swooned. MC couldn’t help but smile at their reactions. She then poured herself into her part.

**"You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before.**

**You wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave.**

She closed her eyes while singing, feeling the pain again. Jumin noticed it, and it broke his heart as he felt it too. 

**And all the times I let you in,**

**Just for you to go again**

**Disappear when you come back**

It was then MC’s turn to reminisce. 

**Everything is better."**

_The ride to Chairman Han’s house was silent. MC couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was his birthday and her presence was requested by the CEO himself. Her hands were shaking. She even ‘rehearsed’ on how to not sound and look awkward when in front of him. Jumin turned his head to his fiance and noticed this. He held her hand and gave her a small smile._

_“It will be fine, MC. He’s just my father.” Jumin consoled– well tried to. MC gave him a disapproving look._

_“’Just your father’? Mind you, my darling, that he was right there when you told the whole country that you disapproved of the marriage he arranged for you, and you made sure that he knew I was also the reason why you didn’t agree to it.” MC blurted out. She immediately regretted doing it, but it felt good to let it out. Jumin was surprised, but understood her._

_“Yes, I know. Heck, I don't even know if I’m helping you calm down. But…” Jumin held both of your hands, which made your turn to him. He kissed your knuckles._

_“I do know that I’ll be there when you couldn’t take it.” He said. MC looked back at him and nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Drive Kim told them they had arrived._

_Jumin went out of the car first and lent out his hand to MC. He held it tight and gave her reassuring signals using his thumb. MC felt much better and took a deep breath. They walked towards the big, front door, but then Jumin stopped as they were about to enter. MC gave him a questioning look._

_“I’m sorry, darling. But can I.. ask you to not mention that you are a full-time musician for now? It might not be a good first impression to my father.” Jumin spoke. MC was surprised._

_“B-but wasn’t he there at the party, too?” MC defended. “I know, but.. Just please understand? I’ll do the talking, if you couldn’t handle it.”_

_**It is even getting worse** _ _, she thought._ **_But maybe it’s for the best._ ** _“Um.. okay then.” MC agreed, loosening her grip on his hand, hoping that Jumin would acknowledge how she felt, through body language._

_“Thank you, MC.” They proceeded to walk inside the house, leaving MC overthinking and nervous again._

She opened her eyes and shook her head, cringing on her past self. _**Why did I let my guard down?**_ , she thought to herself. 

Jumin could sense that she was recalling a memory from their past. MC looked back at him, seeing how sorry he was through his expression. _ **I’m sorry I couldn’t forgive you. You know why**_ , she spoke in her mind. They both went back concentrating to the chorus.

**"This is the last time I’m asking you this; put my name at the top of your list**

**This is the last time I’m asking you why**

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.."**

Everyone was impressed with MC’s guitar skills, as she plays the instrumental part. No one dared to speak, or even clap. MC could relate to the song so much that it made it sound beautiful. 

And that’s what Jumin loved about her; how she expressed herself through music. But he still felt guilty; he only realized that when she left.

As the song has reached its climax, they begin to recall their moments in the past. And this time, the bitter ones. 

**"This is the last time you tell me I’ve got it wrong."**

_“You said you wouldn’t leave me.” Jumin shouted, following her. He and MC just had a big fight and she concluded that she was going to leave him, for good._

_“Yes, I did. But what’s the fucking point of staying if I feel like I’m in prison when I’m with you?!” MC shouted back, her voice shaking as tears were running down her face. She went to get her phone, its charger, and her guitar, since those were the only things that were not bought by Jumin._

_She proceeded to the front door._ **_Almost there_ ** _, she thought. But before she could even step out of the living room, Jumin grabbed her arm, tightening his grip._

_“You are not leaving. You promised me. YOU PROMISED ME, MC!” His voice was full of rage, betrayal. His eyes let out some tears. MC was scared. She hissed on the pain on her arm. But she couldn’t let her guard down now._

_"I would’ve kept it if you weren’t such a dick.” She struggled to get out of his grip. “Keeping my true job from your father for a good image? I thought you didn’t care what he thinks. Controlling on what my music should sound like? I make music to express what I feel, and because I want to, not to look good in front of your business friends. Not letting me sign the record deal? It’s my music, Jumin. MY MUSIC! It’s my life! You knew I couldn’t live without it. You said that you’ll support me, but the way you are doing it doesn't seem like you do!” MC defended. She didn’t care anymore. She made her point, and was tired of understanding him again and again._

_Jumin stood still, still angry at her. MC took his speechless self as an opportunity to let go. She continued to walk away. He didn’t follow her._

_“You’re going to regret this. You can’t live without me. You will come back to me like you always do.” Jumin said, with his pride still intact. This made her stop walking. She turned around, removed the engagement ring from her finger, and set it by the nearest table._

_“This time, I won’t. We are done, Jumin. Good-bye." She turned back around and started walking away, tears streaming down her face._

_Jumin was stunned, but his mind was still covered by his ego. “Fine! Leave! Since that is what you are good at.” He shouted._

_“At least it’s away from you!” She shouted back, almost breaking to an ugly cry as she reached the elevator._

_MC woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She rubbed her eyes and reached out to her phone to check the time. 1:35 AM. She scratched her head in annoyance and got out of bed._ **_It could be the neighbor's son again. But at this time?_ ** _, she thought._

_The knocking wouldn't stop. "Coming!" MC shouted, dragging her feet to the door, while fixing her hair. She then unlocked the locks._

_"It's almost 2 AM, kid. You can ask for more tomor--" She opened the door and froze, as she saw the least expected person, standing right in front of her._

_"MC.." Jumin slurred, clear that he has been drinking._

_"Jumin.. H-how did you know this place?.." MC was surprised. It’s been a month since they broke up. She also never told anyone about her old apartment.. unless he asked for help._

_"I forced Saeyoung to look for you. You couldn't be at Rika's apartment if you're ignoring everyone, which is a shame. And since y_ _ou are good at hiding.. running away from everything.. wanting to go back to your normal life, of course you'd go back here." Jumin leaned on the door frame, not being careful with his words. This hit MC in the gut._

_"I wasn't ignoring everyone; I needed space. They knew that. In case you forgot, you were the one who suggested it." She rebutted, crossing her arms._

_"But that didn't mean you had to do it. Just because you left me, doesn't mean you'll leave them, too."_

_**Alcohol does bring out their true selves** _ _, she thought. "I didn't leave them. There's a difference between giving space and leaving-- You know what? Just go home, Jumin. You're drunk. I'm tired of explaining shit you wouldn’t listen to anyway." MC closed the door, but then Jumin slammed it back open, pushing MC away. She looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. She became scared, as he started to walk into her apartment._

_"The n-neighbors are sleeping, Jumin.." MC was shaking, trying to be strong._

_Jumin walked closer to her but stopped midway. He then knelt down, as if he gave up fighting against gravity. MC was confused. She walked towards him slowly._

_Her shaking stopped as she heard him sob. She bent down to his level and went closer to him. She gently placed a hand on his cheek, feeling his warmth and let him face her._

_Dark, visible circles. Red, puffy eyes. Pale skin, lips. This man hasn't been sleeping; he has been crying._

_He held the hand that was on his cheek and leaned to it. "Why did you have to leave me, MC?.." He looked down and grabbed your other hand._

_"My life's a mess. It has been since you left. I-I haven't been okay…"_

_"Jumin, I--"_

_"I knew I was wrong. I promise I'll be better. Just come back. I'll do everything. Please.."_

_"Jumin.."_

_"Just please come back… I need you--"_

_"Jumin!"_

_He stopped talking and looked at MC, who had tears streaming down but her face showing anger._

**"This is the last time I say it’s been you all along."**

_"How sure are you.. that you'll make everything alright? In one year of being engaged, you said you'd change, evolve. I believed in you, until it became a pattern.." MC broke down, letting her hands go from him to comfort herself._

_"Listen, MC. This time it will be different I promise you--" He tried to reach out to her, but MC immediately dodged._

_"Cut that bullshit, Han. I have heard that from you tons of times."_

_Now it was Jumin's turn to freeze. He didn't expect she’d be this way._

_"MC.. I-"_

_"Jumin.. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm sorry, but go home.. “_

_“It's for the best of us." MC stood up, wiping her tears._

_Jumin sighed. He couldn't say anything. He then stood up and walked out the apartment, with MC making sure he's not going to trip on something._

_She watched him leave._

**"This is the last time I let you in my door."**

_When he was finally out, Jumin turned around to look at her one last time._

_"I'm sorry for bothering you. Good night, MC." And then he left._

**"This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore."**

They didn't notice that they were making deep eye contact at each other the whole time they were reminiscing and singing the bridge [of the song]. Though, the others were able to catch the connection. 

Jumin and MC shook it off, as they were about to finish the song.

**"This is the last time I’m asking you this; put my name at the top of your list.**

**This is the last time I’m asking you why**

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**

**"This is the last time I'm asking you this;**

**(This is the last time I'm asking you this)**

**Put my name at the top of your list**

**(Put my name at the top of your list)**

**This is the last time I'm asking you why**

**(This is the last time I'm asking you why)**

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye**

**(You break my heart).**

**“This is the last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you this**

They went back to their eye contact.

**“This is the last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you this**

This time, they didn't care about what the others were thinking. They were too busy pouring out their emotions. 

**“This is the last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you this**

Jumin then gently held on to MC's forearm.

**“This is the last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you**

**Last time I’m asking you this.”**

When the song ended, everyone cheered. Saeyoung was whistling. Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee gave them a standing ovation, while V and Saeran simply clapped.

MC was the first to break eye contact. _**It's finally over, thank Go--**_ her thoughts stopped its trails, as she felt something soft pressed on her forehead. 

She looked up and stayed still, seeing that Jumin was giving her a kiss there. She started to blush. 

The others were silent once again, surprised to see Jumin's bold move. As Jumin pulled away, he went closer to MC's ear and whispered, "I'm letting you go. Thank you." 

He then let go of his hand from her forearm, stood up, grabbed his cat, and walked away from the group.

"What.. was that?" Saeran spoke.

MC started to move again, as she touched the area on her forehead where Jumin kissed. She started to calm down.

"A-are you okay, MC?" Jaehee asked. She knew how it would be hard for her. MC looked at her and nodded, still couldn't speak.

"Saeyoung… you jerk. You broke MC." Zen mumbled.

"hEY! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KISSED HER ON THE FOREHEAD!" Saeyoung defended himself.

MC couldn't believe it. _**He's letting me go? Thank you? Does that mean he hasn't moved on ever since?**_ She kept on overthinking.

"Should we follow him though? He might get lost." Yoosung raised concern.

"Nah.. he'll be fine." V said. "He needed that.." MC looked at V. He then looked back and nodded. _**Oh.**_

"Let's just continue the fun." V encouraged. It was now Jaehee's turn to contribute. Everyone stayed up until the campfire died out. 

No matter how much MC wanted to forget what happened, it was stuck in her head. And was kept on loop. 

* * *

The clouds covered the morning sun, making it easy for the others to disassemble their tents and fix their stuff. Yoosung, Jaehee, and Zen began loading the van, while Saeyoung and Saeran loaded their stuff in their car. V was busy taking photos of the beach. MC was moping, looking at the view of the shore as if it will be her last time seeing it.

It was very windy that her beach hat flew away. She panicked and looked for it, only to find out that Jumin catched it.

It seemed like he was behind her all along. He walked towards MC and gave it to her.

“T-thanks.” MC stuttered, while feeling awkward. She got the hat from him and placed it back on her head.

“No problem.” Jumin acknowledged. He stayed at a safe distance beside MC and stared at the horizon with her. Awkward silence filled in between them.

“I’m surprised that y-you brought Elizabeth the 3rd.” MC started, trying to lessen the tension. Jumin laughed a bit. “I thought that she could need some vitamin sea.” MC chuckled at the pun.

“It seemed like it was good for her.” She then turned and looked at the others, wearing smiles on their faces. It was as if they weren’t tired of life.

“We all needed a break from everything. I mean, look at them glowing..” MC trailed on, smiling as she looked at the other members.

“.. As for you, too.” Jumin spoke. This made her turn to him, who was giving her a smile. She was speechless still.

“I hope you knew that you have glowed brighter, from before..” He continued. ".. And that you are more beautiful now than when you were with me." MC couldn’t help but tear up.

“I--” 

“MC! JUMIN! IT’S TIME TO GO!” 

She was cut off by Zen calling them. She looked away from Jumin and wiped her tears. **_Yes, MC, what a bold move. Crying in front of your ex_** , she cursed herself. 

She looked back at him as he started talking again. “It was nice seeing again, MC.” Jumin looked down and walked to where the others were.

MC couldn’t believe it. She tried to shake it off and walked to the van.

Everyone said their farewells to each other and rode their respective vehicles. MC sat by the window and sulked during the whole ride. Yoosung noticed how she was silent and asked, “Are you okay, MC? You seem down."

_**I’m not okay.**_ “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” She gave him a smile and pat on his shoulder. Yoosung smiled back and felt relieved at least. She looked back at the window and sulked again.

_**I.. didn’t want that to be the last time. Our last time.** _

_[to be continued..]_


End file.
